


Thirteen is our lucky number

by Sailingdreameater



Series: The lies we spew [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Did I Mention Angst?, Dr Valack's experiments, Everyone just wanna vibe, Except Donovan, F/M, M/M, No black and white setting, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune's past, One-Sided Theo Raeken/Tracy Stewart, Slow Burn, Someone needs to put him in a time-out, Stiles Stilinski lies a lot, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingdreameater/pseuds/Sailingdreameater
Summary: Stiles has let the devil in. And it should be just like a deal. Simple and formal. He's already commited to the blood that will be spilt. He's accepted that there's no getting out of this. But why does it make him feel lighter; freer? In any case, he can't stop to think about any of that. Not when he has revenge to dish out and to protect the people he cares about.Stiles is drowning and the more he struggles, the deeper he sinks. At least he won't be alone. Not this time. Not anymore.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: The lies we spew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Thirteen is our lucky number

**_Cover me, cover me_**   
**_Come for me, come for me_**

When Stiles opened his eyes, he could feel them there. He could feel them curl around his being as they had before. He could hear things a mile away, he could sense what was going on. He could hear Parrish wake. He could feel the surge of power between his ribs like a live thing consuming him and being consumed. The sheer power of destruction that he felt at his fingertips was thrilling as he felt shivers run down his spine. 

**_Cover me, cover me_**   
**_Comfort me, comfort me_**

More than anything, he could hear the voice inside his head as the being shifted around inside, making a home out of him. Finally, he could feel himself become whole again. A feeling he seemed to have lost the second Nogitsune split them apart. He felt good. For once in a long, _long_ time, he felt good again. 

**_And after some time_**   
**_I know I would go blind_**

There was a lot to be done. He can sense it. There was no time to be spared but right now, he just sighed in contentment as they wrapped him up in themselves; in the void. This time, however, it was different. This time, he could hear them just as well as they could hear him. And while there were too many things that they both had to talk about, right now, they had to help a few friends out. 

**_But seeing only binds_**   
**_The vision to the eye_**

“You know the difference this time, don’t you? You can feel it,” they told him. And he nodded. He understood. 

“I don’t regret it. You should know that too,” he told them. He could feel them smile. It lit up a room at the back of his mind and he could feel himself connect to it. He felt the heat rush to his cheek. “We still need to talk about boundaries.” 

**_I'd lose my voice, I know_**   
**_But I've nothing left to say_**

“Of course,” they agreed with amusement. Chuckling even as they walked out of the room to stop a station full of police officers paint bullets into the hellhound. 

**_It is nothing left to pray_**   
**_No echo in this place_**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The second Liam had left the building, they made their move. The willed themselves into the hospital and made their way in. Nogitsune was in control and Stiles silently watched as they walked confidently inside yet somehow ignored by everyone. His heart almost leapt when they walked by Liam while the werewolf brushed past without even a glance at them. As if they were invisible. 

Nogitsune walked towards the lesser-known rooms that weren’t being used sensing the presence of death like a tangible thing. They watched as Mason ran out of one of those rooms with a sort of urgent panic, probably to get supplies from the closet. They tilted their head, watching him curiously as something odd – like wisps of smoke - flickered in the teen for a second before vanishing like it never existed. Of course, being two very paranoid and cautious beings, both Stiles and Nogitsune followed the teen’s race to the supply room with their eyes, weary of anything off. 

“You think he’s next?” Stiles doesn’t have to hide the concern that creeps up like a cold chill up his spine. They understand. 

“At the very least, he has been marked by the Doctors,” they say gravely before turning their head towards the doors to the operation theatre from where Mason had run out of. They have much more urgent things to take care of. 

They meld themselves into the shadows beneath to make their way inside stealthily. Melissa cannot be made aware of their presence yet. It’s a matter of a split second. One second Melissa looks away to get a new syringe and the next thing she knows, Hayden has disappeared into thin air. 

“Fuck,” she exclaims loudly as panic begins to set in harsher than before. Mason chooses this moment to come in with a bunch of more toilet paper and some random other bits and bobs. He looks around, eyes wide due to the obvious missing person. 

“Where’s Ha-”   
“I don’t know,” Melissa cuts him with a tense and irritable tone. He feels his heart thud in his chest as the fear settles in. 

“Did the Dread Doctors get her?” 

“If they did, I didn’t see them. Damn it, I looked away for a second!” She fished out her phone from her pocket and speed dialled Scott. Her idiot son didn’t pick up. She rang once more. Voicemail again. She brushed her sweaty hair out of her face and leaned on the now empty table, swearing and begging her son verbally to pick up. Finally, she decided to just send Scott a voicemail. “Scott! Hayden’s gone missing. I-I don’t know how. One second she was there, the next she was gone. We need you guys to check it out _now_. Hurry. She hasn’t got much time to live.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the meantime, Stiles rushes to lay Hayden onto the table in the animal centre. Without Deaton or Scott, he feels like he’s running blind but he knows that with the added strength in his bones and the dark cloud in his mind, _he’s not alone_. He will never be. 

“Wait,” she tells him, gripping his arm as he tries to lay her back onto yet another cold metal table. She meant to put in as much strength as she can muster but her strength is failing her. All she manages is a weak tug before her hand slips down to fall at her side. “W-what are you doing? Why did you bring, hmm, me back here? Melissa said I had to be taken to the hospital. She said –ugh- that she can’t treat me without the right equipment.” 

“Exactly. _Melissa_ needed to. I don’t,” he told her and she found it very doubtful. But she was too weak to speak. She let herself be moved onto the table and watched as Stiles disappeared and reappeared again and again, bringing jars and other odds and ends with him. 

“What are you-” 

“Shh.” He finally grew out the Nogitsune claws that stretched longer than any other werecreature and walked towards her. Hayden was panicking now. He holds out a hand to placate her. “Listen, Hayden? I need you to stay with me here. Okay? Think you can do that for me?” 

She looks at him carefully before nodding. She can’t leave her sister alone. She just can’t. She’ll do anything for that. He gives her a tight smile. 

“Good. Because this is going to hurt. A lot. Pain will help bring out the Chimera side of you. But I need you to stay with me,” he tells her as he holds her hand and looks at her. “Stay awake, for me.” 

He cuts a deep line into her forearm and she lets out a moan of pain, too weak for anything else. She looks at him wincing in pain and widens her eyes as she sees a jar filled with something odd floats into his hand. He fills a syringe full of it and injects it into her neck. She whines and tries to escape. He holds her down and sighs. 

“Well, now would’ve been the ideal time for Melissa or Mason to be here.” He shakes his head. She finds it odd that he feels that way even though he used only a single hand to keep her from fighting. 

“You’re one of them. The supernatural,” she states. He hums in agreement and watches carefully for the cut to heal. _She_ watches in mortification as he clasps a hand over her wound and hears something buzz and crawl into the cut. She tries flinching away but it's useless. “What- what are you?” 

“Nogitsune. Fox demon as people call it,” he answers, mind elsewhere. “Don’t tell anyone that though. The others won’t like it.” 

“What was in that jar?” She ignores the fact that there’s a hidden story there. It isn’t her story nor is she related to any of it. It wasn’t her business. 

“Mistletoe. Just a small amount to make sure you don’t go completely berserk.” 

“Isn’t that for-” 

“Yes. Kissing. Very adorable, very Christmas-y. Would you please transform now?” 

“Transform what? Into a werewolf? I can’t control that.” 

“That’s exactly what I need you to do. Lose control.” Hayden frowns and tries to fight as he injects her with another bout of something from another jar. She screams again, body lurching forward and an unknown growl escaping her lips. She’s panting now. 

“Great,” Stiles drawls. “Yep. Could use some manual labour right now. Or restraints.” 

‘Too bad the mutts are out fighting,’ they think, ticked off. 

“Then restrain me,” she bites out. Her eyes begin to shift just as Stiles wanted but the weakness in her body hasn’t faded and she’s sweating all over. 

“No.” He shakes his head and goes on to push her up into a sitting position. “Instead. I need you to sit. Don’t fall unconscious.” 

“That’d be a bit difficult,” she points out as a sudden rush of vertigo hits her and she’s falling back. Eyes shifting back and the cut still bleeding too much. He holds her up and suddenly she lurches to the side and pukes. It’s silvery and black and she doesn’t know what it is but it brings a slight relief. 

“That’s it. Puke it all out,” he soothes her, rubbing her back. He twists her arms slightly to see the wound begin to heal. Slowly. Very slowly. That’s not enough. He sighs. “Alright. Plan B. Hayden?” 

“Hm?” 

“I need you to focus and do what I tell you,” he tells her as Nogitsune instructs. Patting her face when she slowly begins to close her eyes, he gets her to focus on him. “Hayden? Can you do that?” 

“Y-yeah,” she whispers faintly and he nods, licking his lips nervously. She wonders vaguely as to why Stiles seems confident nobody should know of his Supernatural powers. To her, it seemed odd but who was she kidding? It really wasn’t her business to pry. 

“Good,” he told her with an almost clinical look, his eyes peering into hers as if he’s trying to look at her soul. It unnerves her but she doesn’t look away. “I want you to close your eyes.” 

“I thought you said I should stay conscious?” 

“I said you gotta close your eyes not that you should let yourself blackout.” Hayden watches him carefully before complying. Somehow, she has a feeling that this would be her only shot. She feels the hands holding her upright in a gentle yet firm grip. It’s grounding and she tries not to lose consciousness. “That’s good. I need you to listen to me carefully.” 

Something else pricks the back of her neck and she tries to pull away. Stiles doesn’t let her. Her eyes are pried open as if bright light was being pushed underneath her lids. When she does, she finds herself sitting alone on the cold steel table in the animal centre. 

“Stiles?” Her voice is weak and shaky. He’s nowhere to be seen. 

“Right here,” comes a distant echoing voice. Or rather, voices. It sounded as if two voices overlapped each other. She would have been creeped out if not for the warmth the voices emanated. “We’re right here, Hayden.” 

She watches as a cute little fox, smaller than she ever thought one would be, make its way towards her from the open door. It jumps onto her lap and she can’t help but pet it, too cute as it is. It brings a small smile to her face and the pain feels almost like a distant memory. 

“Will you let us in, Hayden?” The voices asked her and she didn’t understand. Let what in where? The voices, as if hearing this, gently replied, “we need to trigger it from the inside. So, we need to be let inside too.” 

It struck her with clarity then. What they meant. She understood why there were two voices instead of just Stiles’. Why the others would be scared and on edge because of the Nogitsune. The chill that went up her spine was almost involuntary as everything inside begged to run away. 

“Hayden,” the voices trailed softly. It seemed almost regretful. There was a pause before they continued speaking. “We promise not to dwell and you only have to open the door for a brief moment. This is temporary. Besides, we have another companion already.” Those last words were spoken with quiet an amount of affection. She takes a deep breath and steadies herself. This could be her ticket out of this nightmare. But she still needed to know. 

“What’re you going to do after this? You have a plan, right? Does this have to do with the Dread Doctors?” There was a hesitant pause before the two voices spoke once more. 

“Yes, it does. Some others too,” they answer honestly and she senses the gravity of those words spoken. She gulps as the images of her sister and Liam come to the forefront of her mind. Even Mason. 

“Will they be safe?” She knows they know who she’s talking about. 

“We’re trying to. There will be a lot of blood but I don’t want anyone I care about get caught in this.” The shift in the pronouns made things clearer to Hayden. The promise of murder crystal. Ignoring everything, she thought about it. The demon fox shouldn’t be trusted if none of the others did but this was also Stiles. Stiles whose Dad was her sister's boss and the Sheriff. Stiles who really just wanted help even if he was a little odd in her mind. Stiles who also knows the law and still thinks murder is the answer here. 

“Are you really that desperate?” 

“No. But I am pissed. We both are,” he says and it settles in her that he has crossed some line he had set for himself. She didn’t get what or why this was happening. Truth be told, she didn’t want to. All she wanted was to protect her sister from those God-awful assholes who have come to make everyone's lives a living hell. Hayden didn’t think murder was the answer but she wasn’t going to stop someone who thought it was. Definitely not one who was trying to save her life. This whole Supernatural bullshit was already way above her pay grade. Who was she to tell if murder or the likes was wrong? Especially if it truly was a valid solution to the problem here. And if they were honest? If they truly meant to protect? Then- then this was okay. 

“You’re going to use me as a pawn, right?” 

“Sort of. We need your help but if you don’t want to, we won’t push or hurt you. We swear it. If you’re willing, we’ll take all the help you can give but either ways, let us help you right now.” 

This was a gamble but she needed to live. She needed to survive. So, she nodded, taking a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

“Okay.” 

When she next opens her eyes, Hayden watches as Stiles puts a finger to her forehead and suddenly it feels like she’s being forced to the surface after being inside water for too long. 

In the blink of an eye, she finds herself in a dark, suffocating place. There’s sand and dirt all around her, like she was buried. She couldn’t speak let alone scream as dirt was all around her, suffocating her. She had only one option. Crawl out of it. And she did. Even as her fingers hurt and her nails chipped, she dug and clawed her way out and into the open. Finally, as she made her way out, she fell to the ground of the forest and coughed. Breathing in air and feeling relief, she looked around to find herself in her pyjamas and in the middle of a forest, not knowing where exactly she was. It was dark and she could barely see. She walked without a direction in mind. Only following wherever her feet took her. Soon, she found herself at a clearing. A tree stump sat in the middle and she gasped, covering her mouth in her hands. 

Before her lay bodies upon bodies. All of whom she knew. Classmates, friends, everyone they experimented on. Every teenager turned Chimera. She ran over to them, trying to look at one in particular. Tracy. She was the one who warned her first. 

‘They’re coming,’ she had warned and Hayden didn’t know. Didn't understand. She sobbed over Tracy’s body only for her to scream as Tracy grabbed her hand and opened her eyes. 

“Tracy, please. You're hurting me,” she cried out only for Tracy to ignore it. Another one of the Chimeras, Corey, grabbed her leg. She tried kicking him off. She failed as slowly, each and every Chimera crawled over to her. Grabbing her, pushing her. Pushing her deep into the roots as they all climbed over her. 

“Help,” she cried again to no avail. She then tried clawing out of their grip. one hand freed, she reached out to blotted out moon light. “Liam, help.” 

‘I’m dreaming,’ she thought to herself. ‘I must be dreaming.’ 

She screwed her eyes shut and when she opened them again, she found herself in her bedroom. She looks around, confused. None of this made sense. She didn’t know what was a dream and what was reality. She remembered being in the animal clinic next to Stiles. 

“Stiles,” she calls out as she gets up from the bed. A crunching noise makes her look down. The floor is a mess of dirt and leaves. She frowns. She looks up when she hears the noise of cooking. She gets confused. Maybe it was all a dream. “Val?” 

She walks out of her bedroom, slowly creeping, not wanting to alert anyone of her presence. As she walks into the hall, the sound of cooking grows louder. It brings more confidence in her even as she is confused. Maybe this is real. Maybe I had nightmare and everything until now was just a dream. There was no such thing as the Supernatural. No chimeras. No Dread doctors. No dying teens. It’s just her and her sister. 

“Val, is that you?” She is met with silence. She walks into the kitchen only to scream once more. It was muffled by a pair of hands and she couldn’t even look behind her. Just forward as one of the Dread doctors filled her sister with more and more Silvery fluid, food left forgotten on the stove, sizzling in the pan like nothing was happening out of the ordinary. Until finally, her sister was left to fall to the ground, spilling metallic liquid from her mouth, dead. Just like Tracy back in school. Anguish was all she could feel as she saw her sister fall to the ground slowly as if it were a movie. She struggled to move but she couldn’t. 

The Doctors walked away. Three of them, as they never even glanced her way. 

“Experiment terminated,” they stated and flickered out of existence. The hands holding her didn’t let go, however. She screamed behind it again and then sobbed. 

“Are you just going to cry,” the voice called from behind. It was a voice she had never heard before. A lisping voice with a thick accent she had never heard before. “Are you just going to let them hurt more and more people, Hayden?” 

Their voice was taunting. It chuckled and held her even tighter. 

“Poor, weak little Hayden. Can’t save her friends. Can’t save her family. They’re going to hurt your sister, you know?” The words made tears spill down her cheeks as she shut her eyes. They clicked their tongue. And shook her, forcing her to open her eyes, hands gripping her jaw too tight. “Look at her, Hayden. This is your fault. You have the power, but you can’t use it. Not for your sister. Not for yourself. You’re _dying_ , Hayden.” 

“I know,” she yelled, angry tears pouring out. “I know, damn it!” 

“Then why aren’t you using your powers to save yourself?” 

“Because I can’t,” she sobs. “I’m not a supernatural being. I’m not like Liam or Scott or Malia. I’m someone’s science experiment.” 

“But does it matter?” The question caught her off guard. 

“What?” 

“We have stopped holding you back, Hayden. Did you notice?” They were right. She hadn’t noticed. She looked down at her arms that were free. She ran forward to her sister, cradling her in her arms. She turned to see a man wrapped in bandages. It creeped her out but she’d seen enough horrors in the Doctors’ lab to fear the creature before her. 

“What do I have to do?” She looked at it, willing to do anything if it meant her sister’s safety. It smiled at her, silvery fangs for teeth. 

“Use it,” they hiss. “Use your power. Use everything you have and save yourself.” 

And she does. When she opens her eyes next, she uses her powers, clawing at her depths. She pulls out anything, and everything, she has inside with reckless abandon even as something drips down her nose. She doesn’t care. She wants to live. She’s going to live and she’s going to protect her sister. She will live and she will fight. It didn’t matter if she was too exhausted. If she has been given power, science experiment or not, she’s going to use it. 

She shifts into her form and roars. 


End file.
